A Debt Owed, A Life Given
by BeagMacTire
Summary: What price did Cora really pay, in order to gain her book of spells from Rumplestiltskin? With Emma out of town, Regina is left alone to deal with her mother; how will she react to the older woman's plan for Storybrooke? And elusive Storybrooke resident comes out of the woodwork and begins to cause a stir in town. Rated T, just in case. Eventual SwanQueen. OUAT isn't mine! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is an idea I've been playing around with for a while. It's slightly AU-ish, as I've already worked out a plot up which sticks to the storyline up to episode 14. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

_"I'm sorry... Momma please... I'm sorry..." Regina cowered in the corner, her tiny frame shaking with tears of pure fear.  
Towering over her daughter, Cora was a picture of fury, "How dare you disobey me!"  
"I'm.. I'm sorry..." Her crime? The six year old had walked into her mother's study while the older woman had been weaving a spell. Her lip already carried the mark of Cora's first magical blow.  
Having run to her room, Regina was no more than a quivering wreck. Cora's hand rose to throw another spell, as Regina flinched, a ball of fur teeth and claws launched seemingly from nowhere and wrapped itself around the older woman's hand.  
With a cry, Cora lost control of the spell; blasting herself and the cat across the room. Moving faster than the woman, the cat leapt back at her; claws slashing wildly.  
Regina had stumbled to her feet, "Smokey, no!"  
Cora managed to hit the cat, knocking it out onto the balcony. Jumping to her feet, Cora launched a powerful ball of magic at the feline; sending it hurtling over the edge and out of sight.  
"Smokey!" Breaking down into uncontrollable sobs, Regina sank to the floor.  
Straightening her dress, Cora snarled, "Stop that crying! Or I'll send you after her."  
Swallowing her sobs, Regina nodded, "Yes momma."_

Waking suddenly, Regina frowned. Since her mother's return her memories of abuse had plagued her. But this particular memory confused her. It had been decades since she had given a thought to the incident. Running a hand through her hair she chalked it up to restless sleep. Sighing, she sank back into the pillows, and allowed herself to drift back into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, when the door to Granny's opened, Ruby turned to see a face she didn't recognise. "Hello, welcome to Storybrooke." An unsettling feeling began to wash over her.  
Seeing wolf frowning, the stranger wore a slight grin, "Relax, I'm a resident."  
"Oh! How come I haven't seen you around?"  
The woman had an unusually smooth voice. Her words flowed easily, her smile and brilliant green eyes reassured Red completely, "It would seem my Storybrooke counterpart was much like my true self in, in that I very much keep myself to myself." Extending her hand, her smile widened, "Call me Chess."  
"I'm Red, nice to meet you." Releasing the woman's unusually soft hand, she asked, "What can I get you?"  
"Tea, if you please."

As Regina followed her mother through the woods to the spot where Rumplestiltskin's dagger was buried, she found her mind wandering. _Damn it Emma. Why did you have to chose now to leave town?_ It was true she was no fan of the dark one, but she was concerned about what other plans her mother held for the residents of Storybrooke once they had control of Stiltskin. As much as she desperately wanted to believe her mother had changed, she just couldn't risk Henrys safety by taking her word. Not that her mother's offer hadn't enticed her; it had. But for something inside of her was rallied against the violent plan; even if it was to get Henry back. Cora had been a brutal mother, she had hurt and killed in order to keep Regina in line, and under her control. Her hands curled into fists, as she felt magic crackle in her palms. Gritting her teeth against the surge of childhood memories, Regina again swore never to do that to her own son. "How much further?"  
Looking over the map, Cora took three more steps before stopping, "Here."

As she dug, Regina paused. Sitting about twenty meters away from them was a bluey grey cat. Straightening, she pretended her back was stiff. Cora reached out for the shovel, eager to reach the dagger, "Let me."  
Nodding, she allowed her mother to keep digging. Stepping up out of the hole, she studied the cat. Tilting her head, she paused when she realised the feline mirrored her gesture. There was something strange about it, that she almost recognised. Assuming it was one of the many strays brought along for the ride with the curse, she disregarded it. Her heart stopped dead when she heard a hollow thunk behind her.  
"This is it!" Cora panted. Throwing the shovel aside, she uncovered the rest of the box by hand, "Here, help me."  
Reaching in, Regina took hold of one handle; pulling it out of the ground. Stumbling slightly, she dropped it on the side of the hole. Regaining her balance, she cast her eyes around to where the cat had been sitting; the animal was nowhere in sight.

**I realise I haven't given you much to go on here, but what do you think so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's another chapter! Don't worry, the rest of the cast will be appearing shortly, I just need to set the scene first! As I've said, I'm going to have to carry on this story separate from what is happening in episode 15 onwards (Changing the plan at this stage would just puggle my mind I think!)**

**I adore to know what you are thinking, and reviews really do brighten my day! So it would be awesome if you could let me know how you think it is going so far! **

As she played in the large garden behind her father's house, Grace paused as she felt she was being watched. Turning around, she saw a cat materialise before her. The creature grinned, "Hello Grace. My how you have grown!"  
The girl's expression changed to one of complete adoration, "Chess!" The feline allowed the child to sweep her into her arms. Hugging her tightly, Grace asked, "What happened to you after the curse? I thought I'd lost you."  
Rubbing her head against the child's cheek, she purred, "I stayed near you the whole time, but I doubt you would have recognised me; I lost my long coat. I promised your father I'd look after you, you couldn't lose me if you tried." Jumping back to the ground, she asked, "Speaking of, is your father about?"  
"Uh huh, he's in his study."  
Nodding, the cat flashed the girl another winning grin, "I had better go see him." and in a puff of bluey-grey smoke the cat was gone.

"Good evening Jefferson."  
The Hatter nearly jumped out of his skin, when out of nowhere Chess appeared on his work table.  
Dropping his needle, he frowned, "Really Chess? Can't you use a door like everyone else?"  
Chuckling, she paced over his papers, "How are you my old friend?"  
He shrugged, "Better, now I have Grace back... I am better than I was; and you?"  
She paused, "I am... alright."  
Frowning, he pulled up his desk chair, "What's wrong? There must be something, you aren't grinning."  
Sighing, she said, "Things have changed since the curse was broken." Standing, she made a large leap off of the table, when she landed on the carpet, she was in human form.  
At this Jefferson did fall off of his chair. Scrambling backwards, his eyes were wide and frightened, "You're... How did you do that?!"  
Standing, the ebony haired woman regarded him carefully, "Jefferson, am showing you this because we trust each other."  
He frowned, "How do you know I trust you?"  
"You left your daughter in my care, and I have never broken my word to you." She sighed, as the Hatter nodded. "Regina's curse weakened a curse already placed upon me. I stayed with Grace throughout the curse. I was still stuck as a cat." Her expression changed, "A self aware cat with no power, and no speech." She released a low huff, "I even lost my coat. I was reduced to a common tabby." Shrugging, "But that's not why I'm here. I need your help."

As Cora lifted the box, Regina could feel her magic practically causing sparks in her hand. Flinching at a particularly sharp snap, she looked down as he mother attempting to lift the box out of the hole. It was now or never, seeing her mother struggling, Regina took a deep breath, "Here, let me help." The Curse was in place, curled on her palm like a waiting cobra, one touch, and Cora would be less than ash in seconds. Leaning forward, she offered her mother her hand.

Jefferson sat stunned, "How is that even possible?"  
Chess stiffened, "No time!"  
"No, Chess you can't just..." Jefferson lunged to grab the woman's arm, but she was gone.

A feline hiss caught Regina by surprise. Withdrawing her hand a moment, she turned; the cat from earlier was standing beside her. It's bright yellow eyes seemed to pierce right into her soul. Frowning, she waved a hand at it, "Shoo." Deciding to ignore the feline, which merely sat down and continued to stare. Suddenly self conscious, she reached out to her mother again.  
Cora huffed impatiently, "What is the delay?"  
"Oh, nothing mother."  
When a soft paw rested against her leg, Regina paid it no heed, and grasped her mother's wrist.  
Nothing happened. Cora used her daughter's arm to pull herself out of the hole, the chest tucked under one arm. "We did it." Opening the chest, she ran her fingers over the blade, "With the dagger we can control the Dark one, and I will make him get rid of anyone who has ever hurt you."  
Still stunned that her curse had vanished, Regina could only think, _do you include yourself in that number mother?_

Materialising in the secluded modern house in the middle of the forest, Chess released a long sigh. Flexing her right paw, she yawned, "I did wonder how long it would take you to seek me out."  
Mr Gold emerged from the shadows, "I was under the impression you were in Oz."  
Chuckling, she sat and began licking her right paw, "Oh I've made quite a few world jumps since you banished me to that damned place."  
He shrugged, "You left me no choice deary. The only reason I let you live was that it would be a waste of such... talent."  
Rolling her eyes, she shook her head, "No, I don't think so." Turning, she caught him in a feline glare, "We both know that, if you could, you would have killed me long ago."  
Placing both hands on the pommel of his cane, he raised an eyebrow, "And what makes you think I won't just kill you now?"  
Allowing a grin to spread over her features, "You wouldn't."  
Straightening, he chuckled, "You seem awfully sure."  
Titling her head, she replied curtly, "I am. Because, you could never bring yourself to destroy your greatest opponent." There was a hint of triumph in her voice, "Because Rumplestiltskin, I am not, have not, and never will be afraid of you."  
His lip quirked into a crocodile grin, "Well deary, it seems being trapped in that limited form hasn't cooled your fire any. You are still as stubborn as ever."  
Flicking her tail, she chuckled humourlessly, "I'm a cat, what do you expect."  
"What, indeed. I should be honoured however, as I have managed to something more than simply riddles from the Cheshire Cat. I have heard you drove the witches of Oz damned near insane with your twisted words."  
At this the cat grinned, "Well, at least you know your tutelage was not entirely wasted."  
"Thank God for small graces."  
Chess' fur bristled, as she said, "I assume this isn't a social call. The last I heard, you and Miss Swan were out of town in search of your son." Smoothing the fur of her face back with her paw, she couldn't help but feel slightly smug, "Did Baelfire not greet his dear Papa with open arms?"  
Seeing Gold stiffen slightly, the cat allowed her grin to widen slightly. Adjusting the grip on his cane, he spoke through gritted teeth, "Things did not go exactly to plan. He has come back to Storybrooke with us. But only to spend time with Henry."  
"And you are coming to me, why exactly?"  
He sighed, "Bae owes you a favor... actually he owes you a few. I want you to talk to him, he trusts you. Get him to talk to me, convince him I want to start afresh."  
The laugh that burst from the feline's lips was not what Gold had expected, "And why the hell would I do that?"  
"Because if you do, I'll lift the curse I placed upon you."  
"No."  
He took a step back, "What?"  
"I said no." Hopping onto the dining table in order to better look him in the eye, she growled, "I owe you nothing Gold. My debts are more than cleared, if anything, you are in my debt."  
"A fact I am well aware of."  
"Well then, I'm pleased we agree on something, because I doubt there is anything in your bag of tricks that would change my mind."  
Sarcasm laced his voice, "Aye, magic can do many things, but no that. The one thing, aside from death, that magic can do nothing about is your damned stubborn mind." He sighed, "What do you want?"  
She paused, "An open favour, sworn in a bond of magic and blood. I want your oath dark one."  
His expression twisted into a fierce scowl, "Why would I grant _you_ such a thing?! You, the one who is most likely to use me in a plan for my own destruction?"  
Sitting up, Chess looked him dead in the eye, "Because, I am not your greatest threat; not at this moment anyway."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Cora has your dagger."

**Well, what do we think? **

**Hopefully I should have the next chapter out swiftly! I hope you are enjoying it so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Hope you are enjoying it so far! Going to start this one with a bit of a flashback. **

**As always I love to hear what you think! **

_"Cora, you're just a miller's daughter. You could never marry a king! In any case, Leopold is set to marry Princess Eva!"  
Glaring at her mother, a younger Cora wrung her hands impatiently, "I am sick of just being the Miller's daughter!"  
"Henry is a good man, and he loves you."  
Eyes narrowing, she growled, "What is love when you are poor, and no one?"  
Her mother knelt beside her daughter, "Cora darling, you have a family who loves you, and a fiancé who worships the very ground you walk upon! We may not be rich or important, but we are happy; that is enough for us."  
Standing sharply, she hissed, "Enough for you perhaps." Before storming out.  
Lowering herself into a seat, Cora's mother watched as the door slammed behind the young woman._

"How is that possible?!"  
The cat tilted her head, and did the feline equivalent of raising an eyebrow, "They found where you had buried it, and dug it up." She licked the back of her right paw, "Rather simple really."  
"You will stop her."  
Again, Chess found herself with the upper hand, the second time in as many minutes? He was becoming sloppy in his old age- that or he was finally acknowledging her. "What is it to me? Neither you, nor her frighten me. It isn't as if you can hurt me; for what have I to lose?" Stretching, she yawned, "I'll help you Rumplestiltskin. But know it is not for your benefit."  
He scoffed, "Don't tell me you actually hold affection for these people? I thought I had raised you better than that deary!"  
Her eyes darkened, "I have my own reasons for keeping you in power Stiltskin, question them again and see my aid removed."  
It was a rather odd sight to see, the dark one taking a semi-startled step back from a cat; and that is exactly what Henry caught sight of as he peered through the window of Chess' house.  
Creeping back, until he was sure he was out of ear shot, he took off at a run back towards town.

"Woah kid! What's your hurry?" Emma cried as Henry burst through the door of Snow's apartment, ploughing straight into her.  
Breathing heavily, he tried to speak, "I... Saw... Mr... Gold... Talking to... a cat."  
Emma's eyebrow rose, and a sceptical expression settled over her features, "A cat? That's it?"  
Shaking his head, he had mostly recovered, "No, it was like he was scared of it! I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I'm sure it was talking to him."  
Snow frowned, "Rumplestiltskin is afraid of cats?"

Sitting park, Regina released a long sigh. She was then aware of something soft, brushing against her leg. Jumping to her feet, she felt a deep breath escape her as she realised it was just a cat. Returning to her seat, she looked down on the blue-grey moggy, "You again?" Reaching down, she offered her hand for the cat to sniff. She allowed herself a small smile, when the cat pushed her face against the former queen's palm. Moving to scratch it behind the ears, she said softly, "I think you're the only one in this town unafraid of me."  
With a contented grumble, the cat began to purr loudly, before hopping onto the bench beside her.  
That was how Emma found her, absentmindedly stroking the contented feline.  
For a moment she paused, not wanting to disturb what she imagined was one of few peaceful moments Regina was able to have recently. Sighing, she approached carefully, "Regina?"  
Startled, the former mayor turned sharply, disturbing the cat; who grumbled in response but remained planted on the bench. "Miss Swan? You're back."  
Reaching to the back of her neck, Emma suddenly felt awkwardness wash over her, "Um, yeah, I hoped I'd find you on my patrol." She sighed, "Regina we need to talk." Beneath her calm exterior, Regina was raging inside, she was angry and hurt that Emma had left with Henry without speaking to her. But the fire rising inside was instantly extinguished when Emma's voice came out at barely a whisper, "I am so sorry." Lowering herself wearily onto the bench, Emma was careful to avoid sitting on the cat's tail. Her head was low, but the sincerity in her voice almost brought tears to the former queen's eyes, "I should have believed you... I know you are trying to change for Henry, but the dream catcher... Regina, I can't tell you how sorry I am." Dropping her head into her hands, Emma continued, "Of all people, I should be able to see when someone is genuinely trying to turn their life around. When I looked into your eyes at the station, you were telling me the truth, yet I still let doubt cloud my mind." Running a hand through her hair, she added, "Henry misses you."  
A humourless chuckle escaped her, "I very much doubt that. You know as well as I that he has made no secret of his preference for his birth mother over me."  
"That's not strictly true at the moment."  
Regina turned to look at the other woman, "What do you mean? Miss Swan, what happened?"  
"We went to look for Gold's son but..." She skidded to a metaphorical halt, when she remembered Regina didn't know.  
"And? How would that turn Henry against you?"  
Taking a deep breath, and bracing herself for severe backlash, Emma replied, "Because, we found him and... it was Neal... He's Henry's father."  
Emma was pretty sure Regina's jaw had dropped, but being as she hadn't taken her eyes from her own boots, she didn't really know. Drawing a shuddering breath, Regina said slowly, "So... Rumplestiltskin is Henry's grandfather?"  
"Yeah..." Emma trailed off for a moment, "Neal came back to Storybrooke with us."  
"So Henry is with him at the moment?"  
She nodded, "Yeah, he really isn't talking to me."  
Regina toned down the hostility in her voice, "Join the club." She could recognise the look of regret and helplessness on Emma's face, she recognised it as the same one she saw every morning when she looked in the mirror.  
A ghost of a smile lazily spread over Emma's lips, "Hey we should get t-shirts."  
Regina's eyebrow rose and she countered gently, "And what would our tag line be? The 'We-lied-to-Henry-and-fell-out-of-favour club?"  
"WLTHAFOFC" Emma paused with a mock frown, "Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue does it? How about the WSU"  
"And that would stand for?"  
Emma shrugged, "We screwed up?"  
"Or perhaps the OSHU"  
"Which means?"  
The light tones, began to uncurl the knots Regina had been feeling for months, "Our son hates us."  
Emma paused, _she said our son_.  
Looking to the other woman, Regina frowned, "What is it Miss Swan?"  
"Um.. Nothing, nothing. Just trying to think of another name."

**Hope you are enjoying it this far! **

**There may be a slight delay between the posting of the next chapter (I've got a rugby match tomorrow so I may come home a little broken!... plus I have another on Sunday so providing I don't have any broken bones, I should be able to write!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Turns out I did get broken; sorry! The old spine went bye bye, and I didn't help things by playing another three matches- yes I am a stubborn idiot. And I have been neglecting you!  
**

**I was so tempted to do a re-write, because frankly the Miller's Daughter episode nearly killed me, but I'm going to continue as it would require major plot overhauls! (Though if you're interested in the other version let me know!)**

"Pan."  
Neal paused, only a limited number of people referred to him as that; and as far he was aware none bar Hook were in Storybrooke. Turning, he frowned, "Who's there?"  
"Look down."  
"Oh..." Seeing the feline sitting at his feet, he paused, "Chess?"  
Standing, she ruffled her fur, "The one and only."  
He nodded, somewhat shell-shocked, "I didn't realise the curse had got you too. How have you been?"  
Giving a feline equivalent of a shrug, she replied, "I'm better now the curse is broken. But I find myself with the need of a master thief."  
Crouching to her level, he sighed, "Chess, I can't. I've just found out I'm a father and... and I'm trying to be a better person. I can't be the thief anymore."  
The Cat nodded solemnly, "I understand." Putting her paws up on his knee, she pushed her head against his chin with an affectionate purr, "I've watched you grow up so many times Bae. From when you stopped being able to fly, to now. I just want you to know; I'm proud of you." She grumbled, "Even though you're father is the king of all arseholes."  
Chuckling, he nodded, "No argument there. Thanks Chess." He ran a hand through his hair, "What is it you are looking to steal?"  
"Your father's dagger..."  
"No!" Neal cut her off quickly, "I won't let that power destroy you too..."  
He was silenced when she placed a paw over his lips, "Oh hush! I don't want his bloody dagger; Cora has it, and I suspect she plans to use it."  
"Shit." It took him less than a moment of deliberation, "I'll help you. What do you need?"  
Nodding, she sat on the pavement, "What I need is a distraction."

Knocking on the door to the Mayor's office, Neal could feel nervousness creating butterflies in his stomach. When the door opened, he tried to speak in a steady voice, "Are you Regina?"  
The Brunette regarded him carefully, "Yes. Who are you?"  
"Oh, urm, I'm Neal; I'm Henry's father. Could... Could we talk?"  
Regina's frown remained etched across her lips, but she nodded, "Fine. Mother! I'll be in the upstairs office.

The office was filled with things that (though she would never admit it) scared and confused her. Despite her magical powers, Cora was lost in this new world; and as for the computer? Well that could go to hell, in her opinion; damned confusing thing. One piece of technology she had learnt to love, however, was the instant coffee machine outside. Plucking one of the green pieces of paper, her daughter claimed was money, off of the desk; she walked out of the office.

Appearing in a swirl of grey-silvery magic, Chess immediately ran to the desk. With a shuddered breath, she ran her fingers over the blade lying on its surface. Her hand subconsciously rose to hover over her chest a moment. Shaking her head, she swore as she heard Cora returning. Flashing into her feline form, she leapt up onto the desk; and tried to pick up the dagger. Even though in her cat-state, she had the use of opposable thumbs, Chess found her paws dexterity severely lacking. AS she fumbled the door opened, and she froze. Part of her was relieved when she realised it was Regina. The Brunette had slumped against the door and was muttering curses to herself.  
Releasing a soft mewl in greeting, Chess chuckled when Regina jumped slightly. Frowning, she was just about to wander over to the feline when a roar of, "YOU!" Came from the door.  
Both Regina and the cat looked round to see her mother holding a ball of magic in her hand. The former queen jumped in surprise as the feline released a throaty chuckle. Tilting it's head, it regarded Cora a moment before turning back to Regina; showing a wide Cheshire grin. "Your mother has a good memory." The grin faltered slightly, "Though I was disappointed that you didn't remember me."  
Cora's face carried no arrogance, only pure loathing, "Damned vile creature! How do you yet live?!"  
Turning herself, she sat gracefully, "A brick and a burlap sack may have served you better than blasting me off of that balcony." The cat's green eyes narrowed, "Cats land on their feet remember." Finding her grip on the dagger, she stood on her hind legs as easily as she would four. Taking a bow, she smirked, "Now, I'm afraid I really must be going." Snapping the fingers of her free hand Chess disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
"NO!" Cora launched herself and the fireball forwards; catching the cat as she dissipated. She collided with the desk hard, as the dagger hit the surface.  
Despite having planned to kill her mother just hours earlier, Regina could help but take a few hurried steps forward to go to the older woman's aid. "Here, let me help..."  
"Get off me" Throwing Regina off, she turned venomously, "What the hell was that creature?! And how did it survive a curse which should have atomised it."  
The former queen could only shrug, "I have no idea. I thought she was just a cat."  
Gripping the dagger, she growled, "At least we still have the dagger; the plan can still go ahead."

Materialising, Chess fell to the floor holding her arm. Gritting her teeth in pain, she steadied her breathing enough to heal the severe burns Cora had just dealt her. Jefferson had leapt to his feet as soon as his friend had appeared, "What happened?!"  
Wincing as the skin knitted itself back together, she growled, "Cora caught me with a fireball as I was trying to steal Stiltskin's dagger."  
Helping her to her feet, he gestured to the arm chair across the room, "Have a seat, I've just made a pot of tea."  
With a deep sigh, she tilted her head, "Oh Jefferson, I bloody well love you."  
He shrugged, "I just know you too well." Handing her a cup, he smiled, "Tea solves all problems."  
Pausing, she took a thoughtful sip, "Hmm. If only it could get fix Cora and Stiltskin."  
A slightly manic laugh bubbled out of the hatter, "Maybe if you threw tea over them it would work?"  
Beginning to laugh, Chess's face suddenly froze.  
"What is it?"  
Her widest grin flashed across her face, and her yellow eyes flashed wildly. Leaping to her feet, she planted a solid kiss on Jefferson's forehead, "That's it! Jefferson! You're brilliant!"  
Shell shocked, he spun to chase her as the brunette bolted for the door, "Chess?... What... WAIT! Throwing tea is a bad idea! Chess!...CHESS!" But all that remained of her in the corridor was a faint wisp of smoke. Running a hand through his hair, he released a nervous titter, "Oh me, oh my, Chess; there are times when you make me seem sane in comparison." A bout of giggles escaped him, "Perish the thought."

**Hope you are still enjoying it, despite my tardiness.**

**I'm going on tour with the rugby girls for a week, so I won't be able to update again till I get home. But I have plenty free time after that so I'll crack on and try to get the next few done!**

**As always I love to hear what you think, and frankly I'm addicted to reviews- unashamed addict! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay Kids, alcohol is bad m'kay! After going on tour to Salou, then a party in Scotland, followed by a welcome home party at work, I haven't really been up to much writing I'm afraid! **

**I have also unfortunately been beaten to a bloody pulp with the essay stick when I get back to uni next week. (Eight to get through... surely that is illegal somewhere...) But anyway! I'm rambling! (I should be writing an essay on public history right now... oh well!)**

**I hope you are still enjoying this, I'd love to know how you're feeling about the characters. **

**I'm going to have to put the death from the Miller's daughter in here; it nigh killed me, but I can't get it out of my head. **

Glancing once more over the ingredients before her, Chess looked at her newly fitted range. "Oh well, at least it's for a good cause!" Throwing one of her pans onto the nearest hob, she began to quickly throw the various herbs and potions into it on a high heat.  
Stirring madly, she took a deep breath before placing a finger in it. Ignoring the burn, she released the spell she had been weaving since the idea first struck her.

Taking a deep breath, Regina looked once more in the mirror, training her features into the mask of the evil queen. Doubts had begun to sink in. _What if my mother really is just trying to help?_ Running both hands through her hair, she met her own powerful glare in the mirror. Satisfied it would serve its purpose, even if the desire behind it wasn't really there. Her thoughts momentarily flickered to Emma, and their talk on the bench. Doubt began to soften her mask. Hurriedly repairing it, she gritted her teeth and dredged up all the anger the blonde had caused her; and prayed her rational mind not to undermine it. _If she talks me down, I don't know if I can..._ Cutting off the thought, she realised the chance of Emma not being there, and not trying to reason with her was pretty much non-existent.

Emma wrung her hands anxiously, Gold had taken a turn for the worse, where he had struggled before; he was now completely unable to stand. "What can I do?"  
Fighting for breath, he growled, "Cast a protective spell... I can't, I used magic and it's drained me."  
"Magic? What did you do, some kind of ward or..."  
He cut her off sharply, "That is not your concern, just focus on the spell."

Steadying herself, as the spell had drained her. Chess frowned; the familiar prickle of magic caused shivers to race up her spine. Tilting her chin up she took a deep breath to test the air. "I don't know you..." A grin began to pull at her lips, "But let me guess." Closing her eyes, she pulled as much of the faint magic towards her. "Light, very light..." Her smile was almost manic, "Not just any light! True love! I do believe Miss swan has magic!" After a thought, her smile fade, "That spell shouldn't have drained me this much..." Her head went light, and she stumbled. Steadying herself, she began to panic, "What is this? Argh!" Falling to her knees, she barely registered hitting the marble before a feeling of dread began to sink into her veins.

Cora's eyes were flashing nervously to the dagger, "We need to hurry, he's fading fast."  
Nodding, Regina summoned a fireball, alongside her mother, to destroy the barrier Emma had raised.  
It was now or never. Her stomach twisted with nerves as they broke through.

Barely able to change form, Chess dragged herself out of her cabin and began to struggle towards town. After only managing fifty metres in twenty minutes, she let herself drop to the forest floor. Exhausted, she tried to summon the strength to get up; but found herself unable.  
As her lids began to droop, she released a startled sigh, "I'm dying..." Pausing, she grinned, "Oh well, there are worse things."

Regina's heart leapt as she saw her mother's eyes brighten. "Mother" Both women stood smiling, a moment.  
But then everything went wrong.

Chess took a huge breath, her eyes were wide with shock as she looked around. Cautiously she stood, "What has just happened?"

After she and Neal finally found their way back to town, Emma immediately knew something was wrong. "What happened?"  
Snow was curled in bed, rocking back and forth almost manically. Charming was pulling his I-have-bad-news-don't-get-mad-at-your-mother face, "Cora is dead."  
"David, you look like you're eating something gone rotten. What aren't you telling me? And why is she..." Emma's eyes widened, "Did she..."  
"Now Emma..."  
"She did!" Running a hand through her hair, Emma turned and began to pace, "What the hell happened?"  
He sighed, and began to cautiously explain, "Your mother used a candle Gold gave her, to heal him and kill Cora in his place, by doing a spell, and putting back her heart."  
Sighing heavily, she could feel a migraine coming on, "Jesus..."  
"There's more..."  
Emma's voice hardened, "What? What happened David?"  
"Snow..." He winced, "Snow tricked Regina into putting Cora's heart back."  
The Sherriff felt as if someone had put a shotgun against her stomach and fired; she felt dizzy and sick. Recoiling away from her father, she yelled, "She did what?! Has she not done enough to Regina without adding this?!"  
Charming took a startled step back, he hadn't expected this reaction, "Now Emma! Look here..."  
"NO!" Pointing accusingly between him and her still rocking mother, Emma spat, "You two are out of your fucking minds! You say you are the good guys; but you're the problem! Hell! If she had been able to keep her mouth shut none of this would have ever happened!"  
"Emma..."  
Cutting him off with a sharp hand gesture, she snarled, "I don't want to hear it; where is Regina?"  
"We don't know..."  
"Jesus Christ! You just left her! She's just lost her mother you insensitive bastards!"  
Squaring his shoulders, Charming yelled, "I was taking care of Snow! Your mother! I didn't exactly have time to worry about the evil queen!"  
"SHE'S NOT EVIL! SHE'S HURT! Are you honestly going to tell me that if someone caused Mary Margret's death, you wouldn't want revenge; don't lie to me Charming."  
He looked as if he would argue, but just gritted his teeth, "The things she has done..."  
"I'm sorry, did you miss the part where you're supposedly 'good' wife tricked someone into killing their own mother?!" Grabbing her coat she swung it over her shoulder and stormed over to the door.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To find Regina! She needs to know not everyone in this town is a morally backward, idiot." And with that she slammed the door, causing cracks to form above the frame.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey hey! Sorry for the delay! I was beaten with the essay stick. (Again!... Should be working on one now... shhhh! Don't tell on me!)**

**Hope you are still enjoying it despite my tardiness!**

"Regina? Regina?!" Emma knocked again on the brunette's door before releasing a frustrated sigh. Letting her hand drop, she rested her head on the wood with a heavy sigh, "If you're in there, please, let me talk to you."  
A purr of greeting came from beside her feet. Looking down, she noticed a rather large long haired grey cat.  
Raising an eyebrow, Emma asked, "I don't suppose you know where she is?"  
She could have had kittens when the cat replied, "I do actually."  
Stumbling backwards, she stammered, "Whuh... what the hell?!"  
Sitting down, the cat shrugged (or at least the female equivalent) and she was pretty sure it just rolled its eyes. "You asked a question, I answered it."  
Pointing at the feline, Emma's eyes were still like wide as plates, "But, you're a cat."  
"How observant of you Sherriff. Now. Do you want my help or not?" The feline's fur bristled, "Because right now Regina needs someone who is going to understand her."  
Pushing herself off of the porch railings she'd fallen against, Emma straightened, "You know where she is?"  
"I do." Standing, padded off. Half way down the garden path, she turned back, "Are you coming any time soon Sherriff Swan?"  
Snapping out of her daze, Emma nodded, "Uh, yeah, yeah I'm coming."

Pausing outside the Mills Crypt, Emma seemed reluctant to go in. The cat placed a paw on her leg, "She is hurt, and angry. Just bear that in mind before you go in; she might not be the most receptive. But, please, try."  
Nodding, she pulled open the stone door. Inside she frowned, "Where is she?"  
The stone sarcophagus before her began to move. In fright, she dived behind it, to see Gold emerging from a staircase below.

Creeping down the stairs, Emma could hear Regina's voice, "I was a fool to think I could change... I'll make them pay. They only see the Evil Queen? That's what they'll damned well get." Peering around the corner, Emma watched as the woman ran a shaky hand through her hair, "Even if they can't love me; they'll fear me."  
"The kid loves you, you know."  
Regina jumped in fright, "What are _you_ doing here?"  
Shaking her head, Emma sighed, "Regina I was wrong."  
The former evil queen tilted her head in confusion, "What?"  
"I was wrong, earlier, I was scared for Snow and the kid; and I wasn't thinking straight..." Lowering her head in shame, Emma continued, "I just walked in and made things worse through my own fear. I called you evil in front of Henry; after everything you've done to try and convince him otherwise."  
Unwilling to drop her guard, Regina responded with a raised eyebrow, "And what has prompted this revelation? Was it not yesterday you were discussing how best to rid yourselves of me?" Straightening, her eyes hardened, "Why should I believe anything you or your family says?"  
"I remembered that day in the park. Just before everything went to hell. We sat for hours that day, talking without a single argument, and for the first time I began to see the real Regina. Not the Mayor, not the evil queen; the woman Regina. To call you evil was a careless knee-jerk reaction; and I was wrong."  
Feeling her chest tighten, Regina shook her head, "Not here. I need a drink."  
Nodding, Emma made to go to the door. Regina stopped her, "No." Taking hold of the saviour's wrist, she transported them to the kitchen of the mansion.

Emma was disoriented from the spell, managed to steady herself enough to finish her sentence, " I don't think you're evil Regina. I think, given the chance, you could be good."  
A smile desperately wanted to break out, but the darkness inside was still too raw, "By who's standard? Your parents'?" Pausing she asked, "Do you believe Snow White to be good?"  
It took Emma a moment to reply, "I'm not so sure anymore."  
"If you were to walk through Storybrooke and ask people on the street the same question, what would they say?"  
Emma felt her heart sink, she knew where this was going, "They would say she was good."  
"Well then." Regina straightened, "If that is how the people of this town view 'good' then why on earth would I want to follow suit? What is good or evil, with these people, has always been a brutally black and white affair; and once you find yourself placed in one or the other, it doesn't really matter what you do, be it good or evil; your position does not change. Snow White could drown a litter of puppies in front of the entire town; but somehow it would be justified- the puppies were evil, or it was a kindness to save them from some kind of curse. I, however, could run into a burning orphaage, save every child inside; but you know someone would blame me for the fire. And thus I would remain demonised, and your mother exalted and hailed a hero." When Emma made to speak, Regina raised her hand, "Let's have another example, I save the lives of both you and your mother; yet I was still considered a villain, and regarded with mistrust. But Snow White tricks me into killing my own mother, fully aware of what she was doing; and yet she is still their benevolent and _good_ ruler."  
"Regina." Emma's voice was soft and careful, "I'm sorry..."  
Her words were cut off by a sharp knock at the door.  
Regina straightened, and her eyes darkened, "Wait here." Stepping around the counter, she went to the door.  
She felt her heart go dead when she heard her mother's voice.

"You." Regina's growl was barely whispered as she saw Snow white turn towards her.  
The short haired woman said simply, "Kill me."  
"What?"  
Sighing, Snow's voice was drenched in desperation, "Regina we have been fighting for so long, it's cost us so much, it has to end before anyone else dies. So please; just do it."  
A slight smirk tugged at the corners of Regina's lips, "Henry would never forgive me." Shaking her head, she shrugged slightly, "But do you know what my problem is? I never learn from my mistakes."  
Thrusting her hand forward, Regina grabbed hold of Snow's heart.  
Skidding into the hallway, Emma barrelled forward, "Regina, no!"

"Regina, please stop." It was the second time that week Regina found herself being restrained by Emma Swan. But this time the blonde had found her voice, "Please."  
One arm was against her chest, held there by one of Emma's. The other, outstretched, hand deep inside Snow White's chest, was gripped gently at the wrist.  
Her own heart was pounding as she her hand closed over Snow's. All it would take was a simple tightening of her grip; then it would all be over. Her vengeance would be complete and she could finally be sated. Her mind filled with the pain Snow had caused her. She had robbed her of Daniel, she had killed her mother; she had driven her so far away from the person she once was till all she had left was her hate. Even her love of her son was overshadowed at that point. In that case, why was she still just standing here.  
She was frozen, unable to conjure her hand to crush or release the heart.  
Feeling the tension in her arms, Emma whispered again, her lips practically touching the brunette's ear, "This won't solve anything Regina; they'll just kill you. Let her go; please."  
The way Emma's voice hitched at that last made her pause, "I can't... She..."  
Unable to use her hand, Emma pressed her face to Regina's neck in comfort, "I know. She, and this entire town have hurt you, but this is not the way Regina."  
"Emma?" The brunette's voice was so small, the Sherriff barely recognised it.  
"I'm here. I've got you. Just let go Regina; please. For Henry." Her voice lowered even further so they were the only two privy, "For me. Please."  
Regina felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach as the wind was driven out of her. As if in a spasm, her hand released Snow's heart. Seeing her mother fall back with a deep gasp, Emma loosened her arms. She didn't however expect the former evil queen to spin on the spot, before throwing herself into the saviour's arms crying hysterically. Stroking Regina's hair, she saw her mother about to speak. Shooting the other woman a pointed look, she shook her head, "Go."  
Reluctantly, Snow nodded, leaving the two women alone.

**How's it going? I'd love to hear your feedback, even if it is only to nag me to update more!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! I am so sorry for the time lapse! The summer has been somewhat of a strange one.**

As she walked back to her apartment, Snow noticed a grey cat sitting at the end of Regina's driveway. Sniffing back her tears, she dropped into a crouch and beckoned to the animal. "Hello"  
The grey animal took one look at her, its fur bristled and it hissed. Snow fell back landing hard from her crouch as the cat stalked forward. She had never seen anger like that in a feline. She was certain for a moment its green eyes flickered to a deep dark brown. Climbing over the former princess' tangled legs, she could feel its claws being drawn. Trembling a moment, it seemed to almost scoff at her, before hopping away with a hateful growl. Leaving Snow sitting on the pavement outside Regina's house shaking, with an unexplainable fear of a feline.

After the front door had closed, Regina spun out of Emma's grip and took several hurried steps away. Her hands were balled into fists at her sides as she kept her back to the blonde.  
"Regina?"  
"What did you do to me?"  
Frowning, the Sherriff took a careful step forward, "What do you mean?"  
Spinning, there was fury in Regina's, tear reddened eyes, "I had Snow White's heart in my hand, and you made me let go! How did you do that?"  
Taken aback, Emma couldn't answer, shaking her head, she replied, "I don't know... I... You let go on your own."  
"No." Regina's glare was one of stern confusion, "I let go, because you asked me to!" Breathing in deeply, she ran both hands through her hair, "Why would I give a damn about anything you asked of me?"  
"Regi..."  
"NO!" Spinning, the other woman was furious, but terrified, ""What did you do to me?"  
Completely confused, Emma yelped, "I don't know, I just... I don't know!"

Charging into her cabin, Chess released a roar of frustration and punched the wall, "Shit. Shit. Shit!"  
She eventuated each curse with another blow. Pulling her bloody knuckles away from the wall, she slid down it with a low moan. Her disguise had almost faltered, even in her human form she hid her true self. Those who knew her wouldn't recognise her instead of brown eyes, they'd see green; they'd see pale sharp features. Standing before the mirror, she glared at the glamour. With a slow breath, she released it. She hadn't looked upon her own face since Rumplestiltskin had cursed her decades ago. Sighing, she shook her head and returned the glamour. Clicking her fingers, she returned to the form of a cat and curled up in front of the fire. Her claws dug deeply into the rug and she growled as a swirl of magic behind her indicated the presence of another person. "What do you want?"  
Stiltskin frowned, "Now really deary, you're not upset by this are you?" She could hear the grin creeping into his voice, "It wasn't as if she was aware you existed. Even if she did; she wouldn't have cared."  
Spinning on the rug, Chess released a roar that was far too big for the cat she was. The dark one took a hurried step back, but was too late. The feline had dived for him, and as she hit him she changed.  
Smashing through the kitchen table, Rumple found himself pinned by an enormous grey, sabre-toothed cat. Roaring in his face, Chess seriously considered locking her new jaws around his throat.  
Using her moment of indecision, he sent a blast of energy into her middle; throwing her through the air and into the stove, splitting the gas pipes.  
Both beings were too locked on each other to notice the gas quickly filling the room.  
Struggling to his feet, he snarled through gritted teeth, "You were in a locked form deary; how did you do that?"  
Fur bristling, Chess began to circle him, "Now, now, Rumple; it wouldn't be the first time you've underestimated me." Showing her teeth, she growled, "Did it never occur to you, that in your quest to create the perfect monster; that you succeeded the first time?"  
"Well then." His eyes narrowed, "My mistake to correct then." As he ignited a flame in his palm, the entire cabin went up like a firework.

Regina and Emma both whipped round as they heard the explosion. The Sherriff yelped, "What the hell was that?"  
Running to the back door, Regina saw black smoke rising from the forest, "It would appear there has been an explosion of some sort..." Her words were cut short as the sound of angry roars and bangs came from the front of the house.  
Drawing her gun, Emma held her hand out in front of Regina protectively, "Wait here."  
Feeling the energy crackling in the air, the former queen flexed her palm, feeling her own magic preparing itself; whatever was going on outside it was powerful magic. "No. This is magic. Let's go."

To say they were not prepared for what awaited them would be the mother of all understatements. A charred, Rumplestiltskin was locked in a tussle with a, similarly burnt, grey and blue sabre-toothed cat. Falling back, he released a fireball at the creature, who swiped the magic away with a sweep of her paw. Lunging, she caught him across the arm with her claws. Grabbing the wound, he hobbled back; eyes brightening when he saw the Sherriff and former mayor.  
Turning to the beast, who was crouched to attack, he grinned, "Oh no you don't deary."  
The cat paused, and followed where his hand pointed. Seeing the pair, she froze.  
"Wouldn't want our audience to come off worse, now would we?"  
Stiffening, the growl she released shook the ground beneath their feet, "Rumplestiltskin; you would not dare."  
"Oh really?" With a flick of his wrist, Regina found herself swept into the air, an invisible noose cutting off her airway.  
Emma span with a cry, "Regina! Gold! Stop this!"  
The cat straightened, leaving a tall brunette in its place, locking eyes with him, she pleaded, "Rumple... Please."  
Feigning consideration, he grinned, "I don't think so."  
As the mayor kicked and struggled, Chess became more and more frantic, "LET HER GO!"  
His eyes hardened, "You were never meant to be able to love; this is a lesson you must learn."  
The woman's voice was torn with panic, "Consider it well learned, please! Release her!"  
"Your weakness disappoints me." With another flick of his wrist he dropped Regina.

She would have hit the floor, but a pair of strong arms caught her. Spots still dotted her vision, as air rushed back into her lungs. Reaching up, she could see shades of blonde in her blurred vision, "E..Emma?"  
The Sherriff nodded, "Yeah, it's me. Don't worry, just concentrate on breathing."

With a deep sigh of relief, Chess breathed, "Thank you."  
Shaking his head, Rumple growled, "Disappointing." Before throwing his hand out; killing curse flying like a dagger towards the mayor.  
Chess was too slow to stop it, her roar alerted Emma. Seeing the purple energy hurtling towards Regina, Emma pushed the former mayor behind her and threw herself in its path.

**The next chapter is more or less finished, so it should be up by the end of the day. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! The next one is likely to be the last! I'm not sure when I'll be able to update. Probably sometime after Friday as I'm moving back to uni!**

_Is this death? _It seemed like everything around her had just stopped.  
"Miss Swan!"  
_Wait... That sounds like... No... Can't be; I'm dead._  
"Miss Swan, wake up!"  
This cry was followed by a sharp pain across her cheeks, _Hold on! The dead can feel pain?  
_The voice softened as the speaker whispered, "Emma, wake up; please."  
_I must be dead; she would never really call me Emma._  
Then she felt it. The contact was feather soft, and for the briefest of moments, but it felt like someone had fired a shotgun at point blank against her chest. Launching awake, she breathed in like a woman half drowned. Gripping Regina's arms, she looked at the shell-shocked Mayor, "What just happened?"  
"Um... I... We... Um..."  
A new voice, strained from effort, "True loves kiss; now move! I can't hold him long!"  
Her head snapped to the stranger, "Who the hell are you?!"  
"That's immaterial now! Get out of here!"  
Regina began to walk towards the woman, seeing her features flicker and change; she was wearing a glamour, "Who...?"  
"Regina, please; run." The woman's eyes rested on her with an affection she'd never before known. It was different from the way she had caught Emma looking at her time to time. It was the same look she saw when a mother wolf would draw hunters away to protect her cubs, "Please run."  
They didn't have time to argue, as Rumple's magic broke through, throwing the Chess across the street, and into the back window of Regina's merc.  
Rumple stalked forwards, his persona that of his former fairytale self. Stretching, he could feel his skin turning to its gold pallor, and his footing became sure. Flexing his hands, his head tipped to the side a moment, "Regina deary, allow me to introduce Chess. Well, that's the name she goes by. You may know her as the Cheshire Cat."  
Dragging herself out of the broken glass, Chess' voice was hoarse, "Stop..."  
"She was my apprentice before you; and was very promising. Well she had every right to be! I raised her myself."  
Pulling shards out of herself, she snarled, "I raised myself! You quickened my ageing with magic; then stopped it entirely!"  
Waving away the statement, he continued, "That is neither here nor there! Now! The interesting thing is where I found the infant Chess." He cackled to himself, "Oh, it is so delightful deary! You'll never believe it!"  
Regina's eyes were darting between the two, as Chess growled, "Rumple, don't."  
"You see deary! A long while ago, I made a deal with a young woman. I taught her magic to catch herself a prince, and in return I would have her first born child." His expression soured, "We fell in love, of sorts, and so the deal was changed; I would take _my_ child. As she had agreed to leave with me. She tricked me. She pulled out her own heart to pursue power, as opposed to love."  
This was part of a story she knew. Regina paused, "Cora... My mother loved you?"  
"It's why she ripped her own heart out deary. But anyway! Don't interrupt!" Pausing for effect, he continued, "Now, as it happened, it wasn't me who took away her first born..."  
"I was Cora's first born; the only one."  
Chess' head lowered, accepting the story was going to be told.  
Seeing the defeat in his opponent's eyes, he savoured his victory, "Not true deary! Cora's first child was stillborn; or so they thought. The babe showed no signs of life; they gave up on the poor dear so easily! I found the infant, and realised a spark of life remained. But the heart was weak. So I removed it, took one of the rubies from my dagger and fused them. Upon its return to the babe's chest, the ruby regenerated it; and changed the child. Bringing it to the point in its life where its potential for power was greatest; then held it there." His eyes flicked to chest, "In the beginning your heart was weak deary; I see that hasn't changed." Clapping his hands, he gestured between the two brunettes, "What a joyful little family reunion! Regina, deary, meet your sister!"  
The former queen looked to the other brunette, "Lower your glamour."  
Nodding with a sigh, Chess allowed the magic to fall away. Regina's breath caught in her throat. It was like looking in a mirror, true her hair was marginally lighter, and some features differed subtly; but Regina couldn't doubt the link. "You are my sister?"  
The brunette nodded, "But you know me better as Smokey."  
"You were my cat?"  
Rumple's eyebrow raised, "I beg your pardon?"  
Casting a withering gaze towards the Dark One, a curse was ready in her closed palm should he make another move, "I was friends with too many world jumpers to be stuck in that hell hole of a world you jammed me into."  
Squaring his shoulders, Rumple shrugged, "As touching as your little admission is, I believe we have business to attend to." The curse whirling in his palm was one Chess recognised.  
Her lips pulled back into a snarl, "I will not be bound again." Holding out her hand, a triumphant grin crept over her features, "You shouldn't have brought it here Rumple." Tapping her heart, she released a breathy chuckle, "The link gets stronger the closer it is." Taking a step forward, she tilted her head, "Until I'm close enough to do this."  
Gold's jacket pocket ripped, as his dagger sliced through the material, and shot towards Chess' outstretched hand.  
Catching the handle, she turned the blade in her hand. Pausing, a moment, she growled, "Go home Stiltskin."  
His jaw locked in fury, as he had no choice but to obey. As his legs carried him up the road, he called back, "This isn't over deary! Not by a long shot."  
Glaring after him, she raked a claw down the metal, causing him to shudder uncomfortably, "I'd be disappointed if it wasn't." Turning to the two shell-shocked women, the Chess sighed, "I am guessing I have some explaining to do."  
Barely keeping it together, Regina managed to force a hint of sharpness into her voice, "Yes, I think that would be rather an understatement."  
Emma opened her mouth, "Miss Swan... Please. I need a moment..."  
Nodding, the blonde instinctively moved to place a hand on the small of Regina's back, "Okay."  
Pinching the bridge of her nose, Chess asked, "Would it be too much to ask, that we could discuss this over tea? After this afternoon, I am afraid I am in need of a cup."

**I'll try to update as soon as possible! Thanks again!**


End file.
